Sweet Arms of a Tune
by twyde
Summary: Kenny reassures Kyle that studying isn't all there is to life. K2 Kenny/Kyle fluff. No sex. M for language.


**Okay um well. Hello. This was a collab effort between the Codebreaker and I so please give her credit for this as well...my part sucked, though xD it was more of an rp over piratepad but it worked. she had the lovely part of Kenny. **

**South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker of course...**

Kyle strummed the guitar repeatedly, playing the same tune over and over again. God, those couple little measures meant more to him than any full lyrics ever could.

His idiotic, non-musical, goofy joke of a friend had written it, for him. And it wasn't even his birthday, or anything. Either way, the tiny building block of music was somehow unspeakably special. Kyle was thankful. It was beautiful.

Kyle smiled to himself and continued to strum it, eventually letting the musical side of him take control and continue the melody.

He hummed along to it softly, smiling at the thought of Kenny.

The Jewish boy played his song until his fingertips stung from the strings, hummed until his voice cracked and his shoulders ached, until the melody echoed deep into his mind.

His lips curved into a slightly guilty grin, recalling memories from a long time ago. He wished that when he talked about Kenny, he really meant that was a friend, and not some joking stranger that pretended to like him.

He wished Kenny wasn't like everyone else. He wished he was less of an anti-social, study obsessed Jew sometimes.

But then he opened his textbooks and forgot about any creativity he wished to follow. He wouldn't ever make a decent living off of music. Never.

And it wasn't just guitar. He liked to sing, and he'd have loved to learn piano or violin.

He mentally smacked himself for a moment, irritated at the distraction replaying over and over in his mind. He needed to focus on studying, finals were coming up. How everyone else hated the finals. But Kyle had an advantage, studying during the summer, weekends and late into the night. He didn't even really need to, but he wanted to make sure he had it right.

"Ky." Kenny was leaning casually against the doorframe. "Ky, you're talented, play some more."

"No, no, no, Kenny, that's ridic...Wait, what the hell are you doing in my house?" He shot his green eyes directly at him in the form of a glare. "Who let you in?"

"I let myself in, doll, just climbed right in the damn window," he drawled.

"Just...let yourself in..." He shook his head. "Why do you sound so damn casual when you talk about sneaking in through my windows? That's not normal, you know."

"It's just so easy." He pouted through the smirk.

"Anyway, it's time for Kenny to go away." Kyle said gently, urging himself to thank him for the music. He picked up his textbook and literally buried himself in it, hiding his face.

"Kenny goes away when Kenny wants to, and Kenny wants to hear Kyle play."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "I shouldn't waste my time with music. You never hear of a successful Jewish, ginger, small town musician."

"Music isn't a waste, Ky. Not your music

He merely shrugged in response, not having the energy to argue with Kenny. His eyes couldn't stay on the same line of his book, darting around from paragraph to boring paragraph.

"Ky, we all know you'll pass finals with so many goddamn flying colors you'll make the fucking gay pride flag. Now pick up the guitar and play for me."

"Don't call me Ky! You...well, I mean, of course I will, but...Don't give me nicknames when you don't really care." Kyle kept his head down, really not wanting to have to deal with Kenny. "...And I'm not playing."

"Why not? And I do care, of course, otherwise I wouldn't have bothered coming out here." He pulled out a lighter. "And if you don't get your face out of those textbooks, they burn."

Kyle looked like someone had threatened his children, shutting them and hiding them under his bead. He picked up his guitar by the neck and pointed the bulk at him. "I'll smack your head off."

"Yeah, okay. Play for me."

Kyle looked at him softly. "I don't want to waste my time..."

He just smiled. "Play."

The redhead shook his head defiantly, not wanting to comply. "Kenny, I have to go-"

"Go where? I'm sitting on your bed and it's about one thirty in the morning."

"Um...Ca...Sta...Craig's house." He said quickly, pretending to grab a bag of packed things. "How do I love Craig! My besty...hehe..."

"Craig's house, at two AM? Ky, neither of us even like him that much. Put the bag down and play, or the books go up in smoke."

"What? Craig's a good guy...and you kind of scare me..." He set the bag down and picked the guitar back up.

He smiled and settled comfortably into Kyle's bed.

Kyle started playing an awful tune, purposely trying to irritate Kenny. "Told you!"

"My tune, Ky."

Kyle forced an 'L' sound. "Kyle, Kenny. Kyle."

"Ky~!"

"You're a brat," He muttered, playing Kenny's tune softly, humming along. He'd easily memorized it already.

Kenny let a small grin tease across his lips, happy at the sight, of this cute little redhead sitting on the same bed, playing the tune he'd been written.

If Kyle had heard half of those thoughts, Kenny would've probably lost a tooth. But he kept playing gently, his fingers hurting with each bit of pressure he put down.

Kenny quietly admired him, taking in Kyle, all of him. The perfect figure, everything about him soft and delicate but not weak, his sparkling green eyes, that adorable mop of red hair, the gentle curve of his spine, and down to the soft, round shape of the redhead's completely fuck-worthy ass. Mmmmhm.

Lost in his thoughts, Kenny hadn't even noticed that Kyle had stopped playing and was now glaring at him angrily.

Kenny licked his lips.

"Dude, stop it! That's freaking nasty!" He looked completely unamused, dragging Kenny to the door.

"Holy shit, you're so cute when you're angry," said Kenny, not tearing his eyes away from Kyle's rear.

"My eyes are up here." He tossed Kenny out of his room, closing and locking the door. And the window, actually, for good measure. Kenny and Stan had both snuck in through the windows before.

"Eyes?" he called through the door.

Kyle went to bed.

A Mrs. Broflovski was very confused to find Kenny fast asleep in the hallway the next morning, her first instinct to call his mother to pick him up. His mother refused. She sighed and made an extra set of pancakes.

Kenny woke up and went downstairs.

"Good morning, Kenneth," she greeted. "Can I ask what you were doing in our hallway?"

Kyle trotted down after, in a lazily done shirt and pajama pants. "Morn...you're still here."

Kenny gave him a quick onceover. "Yeah, I am. Sorry, Mrs. Kyle's Mom, I came to visit him and he didn't wanna let me in." He pouted.

"Well, that was certainly rude of you, Kyle." She said, putting the pancakes on a plate for Kenny.

"Rude of me? He tries to sneak in my room and I'm the rude one...?" He looked dumbfounded.

"Huh?" Kenny played innocent perfectly. "And thank you, Mrs. Kyle's Mom!"

Kyle's mom eyed him suspiciously. Kyle groaned and went back upstairs to shower.

Kenny waited for Kyle to come out.

Kyle did, smiling. "Hey, um...mom...?"

"Yes, bubby?" She handed him his breakfast smiling.

"Do you think that, I, um...I could be...Can I take guitar lessons?" He smiled nervously.

She smiled back. "If that's what you really want, bubby."

Kyle's eyes lit up in the most adorable way, grinning up a storm. "Thank you, mom! Thank you so much-"

Sheila smiled and went back to cooking for herself, Gerald and Ike.

Kenny smiled. "Mrs. Kyle's Mom, that's why I came to visit. I like to hear him play."

Kyle blushed a little bit. "I don't see why, still, I'm definitely not very good at it..."

His mom just smiled and continued on.

"One, two, one, two..." Kyle's eyebrows were furrowed in focus, sitting in the music room with a couple other of kids trying to learn guitar. He strummed casually, familiar with the pattern he was playing. The other kids just sort of smiled awkwardly at them, half of them never having picked up a guitar in their life.

The music teacher was nice. Kyle liked her a lot. She helped him through a lot of harder pieces, and he was getting better. He could finally (sort of) combine lyrics and the instrumental, attempting to sing at the same time.

He wasn't bad. He really wasn't.

Kenny visited him every few days.

Kyle even neglected his studying a little bit. Not enough for him to get lower than a 98, but still enough so that he could focus on his music.

"Oooh, Ky, a 98?"

He was holding his report card, his hands shaking. He looked devastated. "I'm...I'm a failure..."

"Oh, Ky, don't be so hard on yourself. You're not Asian."

"SHUT UP!" He looked sad. "You settle for Cs, I'm not some absurd monstrosity that hates myself like that!"

He sighed. "You're perfect anyway."

Kyle pouted and made sure to study to a 102 the next time.

By the end of the second semester, he really felt like Kenny was his friend and not his awkward, ex-friend acquaintance. He'd even been talking to Stan again, and (much to Kenny's dismay) hanging out with Craig.

Kenny was quite happy, though, he felt like he was at least cared for by Kyle.

But something that alarmed the blonde quite a bit was...how in the HELL did that boy find time to jack off? Jesus Christ, he's always studying or playing or sleeping or at school...!

Kenny later figured out that Kyle was weird. He didn't jerk off, or have any aspirations on how to get laid.

"I don't see the problem. So what if I'm not really obsessed with having intercourse with girls, like you are?" He toyed with his guitar slowly.

Kenny facepalmed. "You don't want sex at all. You don't even jerk off, dude."

"You watch me close enough to find out whether or not I masturbate?" He raised an eyebrow. "And of course not. That'd be a waste of time...you could say that studying is my equivalent to masturbation."

"W-what?" Kenny groaned and fell back.

"I really don't see your issue. Intercourse will get you nowhere. What's the point?" Kyle looked at him.

He groaned again, sounding like he was in physical pain.

"Kenny..." He sighed. "You don't even do it with someone you love, you just fuck people."

"You are so cute."

"Are you listening to me?" He'd practically droned him out completely. Kyle tended to do that with compliments, as they usually made him feel somewhat sick.

"Huh? No...more like admiring you..."

Kyle ignored him again, going freestyle with both his voice and his instrument.

Kenny sat and listened contentedly, eyes often drifting down the curve of Kyle's spine.

He sung something along the lines of: "Kenny, if you don't look away, I'm going to smash your head in..."

"Your ass is really gorgeous~" He sang along jokingly.

Kyle hit him over the head with his songbook. "Get out."

"Nah, 's true."

Kyle shook his head furiously, blushing. "It has no use other t-than for digestion. As does the genitalia...and reproduction..." He fidgeted.

"...lie down. On your stomach."

"What? No!" He hissed.

"Please?" Kenny begged, tugging on his sleeve.

"Absolutely not, Kenny." He kept playing.

"Why not?"

"Because I understand what you're trying to do, and I'm a-sexual."

"You are not and lie down."

"I am so, and don't tell me what to do."

"Please, Kyyyy..."

"No! I am not falling victim to your sinful ways!" Kyle put his guitar down and got up, locking himself in the bathroom.

"Victim? Sinful?" he laughed.

"Go home, Kenny, I have to shower." He hissed, getting in. "And of course it's sinful."

"I'll wait!"

"No!" Kyle rolled his eyes. "I'd like you to go, so I don't have to deal with your perv ass telling me to lie down..."

While Kenny waited (he'd stayed anyway) Kyle talked to himself in the shower. When he came out dressed, he sighed. "Why are you bi, anyway? Having sexual intercourse with males won't get you anywhere, it serves no reproductive purpose."

"More available people, and also it feels fucking awesome."

"Physical pleasure is meaningless." He said softly. "I don't really understand homosexuality or bisexuality at all..."

Kenny smirked. "You'll see, Ky. Lie down."

"Jesus Christ, again with this? No, I'm not lying down. That's absurd. I am not sexually attracted to a mate of the same gender." He was purposely talking technically now, nervous.

"A mate? Just do it, Ky."

"I...I don't see why..." He blushed slightly and scooted away.

"You will see, cutie."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "No, I won't, you're hopeless."

"Nah."

Kyle scooted away from him some more, terrified. "I'm not going to."

"Come on~"

Kyle shook his head quickly. "No!"

"Pleaseeeee."

The Jew just blushed and went back to studying.

Kenny hovered behind him. "Ky-le~"

Kyle tried pushing him off the bed. "We aren't dating, I'm not gay, and I'm also not that easy."

"Let's date then!"

"I don't have time for a relationship..." He sighed.

"You've had time for me and your music, haven't you?"

Kyle looked back at him, at first not how sure to respond to him. "Kenny, I...I...wait, I never had time for you, and you just sat there while I studied or played!"

He waited, knowing he'd gotten Kyle. "I'm still here, aren't I?"

"What? I, um..." He fidgeted.

"I'm your friend, so far."

"I'm your friend. FRIEND."

"So far."

He sighed. "Kenny, no..."

Kyle looked so cute that Kenny just kissed him.

**um ok i'm sorry that's not even an ending**


End file.
